gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doh Gyeom, the Iron Lion
Doh Gyeom, the Iron Lion is the sixth story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of nineteen chapters. Plot Summary Song Yerin asked Chohyang where Gang Ryong was and she told her he was on a delivery. Sighing and saying she was going, Yerin left causing Chohyang to wonder if it was "that" again. On her way, Yerin bumped into a man looking for Gang Ryong. After asking for direction to Yellow Rock Village, Yerin showed him how to get there. Yerin then arrived at the household of a noble family and revealed their secrets causing discord among them. On her way back, Yerin bumped into Doh Gyeom again to find out he still hadn't arrived at Yellow Rock Village. Irritated, Yerin once again told him the way but after encountering him over and over again, she angrily told him to follow her to Yellow Rock Village. Yerin frustratedly led the man through the forest, passing an acquaintance on her way, until they reach the entrance to Yellow Rock Village. Then Doh Gyeom treated Yerin to a meal in gratitude but as they ate, Yerin warned him that there was something in the food before passing out and Gyeom succumbed soon after. Gyeom was able to briefly resist the effects of the sleeping draught and clashed with the captors who called in reinforcements. In the end, Gyeom passed out after taking out all of the men besides two. As the thugs carried the captured Gyeom and Yerin through the forest, they were spotted by old man Hwang. The old man rushed to pass on the news but fell on his way down the rocky terrain. However, old man Hwang eventually made it to the tavern heavily battered and inform Chohyang and Ryong about Yerin. At that, Ryong raced to Yellow Rock Village. At Yellow Rock Village, the imprisoned Gyeom was freed by his uncle while prison guards goes through Yerin's person, trying to find valuables, and destroyed some of her charms in the process. With the charms destroyed, ghosts overrun the Yellow Rock Village and caused the men to go mad and turn on each other. Meanwhile, Doh Gyeom's uncle informed him about the situation and the Pungjin Sect's history, manipulating Doh Gyeom into revealing the location of the 'seal' that gave access to their treasure vault. In the ensuing ensuing altercation, the uncle's betrayal was unveiled and a "spirit" took control of Gyeom's weakened body to slaughter the guards after his life. With the entire Yellow Rock Village in chaos, Doh Gyeom's uncle met up with his collaborator, Sa Jun. As they prepared to leave, "Gyeom" showed up and slaughtered Sa jun and many of his agents. Then he chased after his uncle, wounding him. After a brief conversation, "Gyeom" prepared to finish off his uncle but was told to stop by Yerin. Due to Yerin's involvement in the matter, Ryong went to her aid and clashed with "Gyeom" while the latter's uncle escaped. During the clash, "Gyeom" underwent an immense Ultimate Metamorphosis, fixing his condition and greatly boosting his powers. Despite this, Ryong incapacitated "Gyeom" causing him have a long flashback about his late older brother, the truth regarding Gyeol's death, and his own "possession". Gang Ryong and Song Yerin then returned home while Gyeom returned to the Pungjin Sect to find about the things regarding the Sect's fall. Later, upon seeking Gang Ryong again, Gyeom discovered that Ryong had already left to find his "enemy"... Notes & Trivia * The men who captured Doh Gyeom and Song Yerin are from the Sun Moong Gang, an infamous chaotic faction. Navigation Category:Arcs